El orgullo de una Cazadora
by paula kagome maria
Summary: Desear exterminar a todos los demonios que la lastimaron, la llevo a cambiar todo de ella-No permitiré que ese demonio viole a otra niña mas, le daré fin a a la existencia de Len kagamine
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones:**

-Diálogos

-"_pensamientos"_

**POV Personaje** -Narrado en primera persona

**Nota de la autora: **Pues que puedo decirles, me gusta la ficción, mas los demonios y criaturas sobrenaturales, espero les guste esta idea que tengo, digamos que podría tener sucesos de mi fick "Hecho en transilvania", ya que esto sucesos serán después de todo lo que paso en este fick, quien no quiera leerlo, lo entenderé tampoco tendrá mucha relevancia, pero resumiendo los demonios están fuera de control xd

* * *

**Titulo: El orgullo de una Cazadora **

**Epilogo**

Al principio no se le dio tanta importancia a los atentados sexuales, que sufrían los hombres y mujeres por igual, pero ya con la décima victima en una semana, se alarmaron y preguntaron ¿acaso los dioses ya no aceptaban sus ofrendas?, ¿habían dejado a sus fieles hijos a merced de las fuerzas oscuras del infierno?, esas y mas preguntas torturaban a los oráculos de esa época, aun con todas sus fuerzas los dioses ya no se comunicaban con ellos, así que los humanos hicieron lo que mejor sabían hacer...**Pelear **

Después de una larga búsqueda se seleccionaron dos familias bastante fuertes económicamente, ademas de contener en su largo árbol genealógico bastante de los grandes héroes de esos tiempos, los Hatsune y Megurine, las dos familias con gusto aceptaron, aquí comienza la historia con la cuarta generación de los cazadores de demonios

* * *

Todas las mañana comienza igual, me levanto temprano, un baño con agua extremadamente fría, un desayuno con todas las proteínas que gastare solo en esa mañana-"_Hoy tengo mas sueño de lo usual"-_trate de no dormirme sobre mi plato de avena

-Señorita estas durmiendo bien-Me sobresalte y mire sorprendida a mi querida prima Miku Hatsune, ella era unos dos años mayor que yo, pero parecía que intelectualmente tenia cien años, alta y de esbelta figura apenas tenia 18 años pero se le había confiado ser la líder de su familia, ademas de ser la primera mujer en ser cazadora de demonios, simplemente la admiraba

-Miku, no quiero desperdiciar el tiempo, tengo que entrenar, ser invencible para poder protegerla-Si, Miku es una mujer casi perfecta y al lado estaba yo, su pequeña y algo impulsiva prima, mi nombres es Rin Mengurine, jamas quise ser una cazadora de demonios siempre me gusto mi vida de princesa mimada aunque a veces se chocara de todo con mi personalidad me gustaba vivir tranquilamente y estaba en contra de la violencia, pero todo cambio cuando mi pequeña hermanita Luka fue atacada por un asqueroso incubo, mi personalidad no siempre fue la mejor y cuando vi a ese repugnante demonio encima de ella simplemente estalle y mande a volar a ese incubo de cabello rubio y ojos azules

-Entiendo tu frustración, tienes talento, así que trata de tomártelo con calma-La noticia de la golpisa que le di a ese demonio llego a oídos de Miku, yo acepte gustosa ser su aprendiz y eventualmente su compañera

-Eso trato, pero definitivamente recuperare el honor de Luka, matare a ese incubo que le robo la virginidad a mi hermana-Sin darme cuenta comencé a doblar la cuchara de plata que tenia en mis manos-No permitiré que ese demonio viole a otra niña mas, le daré fin a a la existencia de Len kagamine, lo juro por mi honor

**Continuara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones:**

-Diálogos

-"_pensamientos"_

**POV Personaje** -Narrado en primera persona

**Nota de la autora: **Decidí extenderme un poco, para que se apreciara mas las costumbres y personalidades de los personajes, pueden decirme si les gusta esta forma de narrar, todo lo que escribí tendrá relevancia en capítulos futuros, así que si no entienden algo avisen, espero disfruten este capitulo y gracias por los comentarios los responderé al final

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Mi primera misión **

**-Rin-**

Desde hace algunos meses comencé mi entrenamiento como una cazador de demonios una profesión que ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia, pero aunque fuera una tarea exclusiva de mis familiares nunca imagine que entrenaría para ser una, al principio fue difícil pues nunca había recurrido a la violencia, era una dama de alta clase nunca en mi vida había realizado un trabajo pesado, mi vida simplemente cambio radicalmente con esta impulsiva decisión, y ahora 6 meses después de haber comenzado mi entrenamiento me miro al espejo y me doy cuenta que he madurado en unos meses lo que no madure en 2 años

Comenzando con mi apariencia, desde que empece no he cortado mi cabello rubio y ahora me llega mas abajo de mis muslos, los mechones rosas que tenia en mi flequillo eran mas notorio y por la ropa que ahora usaba mi cuerpo se veía mas desarrollado, había cambiado mis vestidos amarillos y pomposos por el uniforme oficial de mi profesión, una camisa de tiras azul oscuro con varios broches que informaban a los demás a que categoría y nivel estaba, un short café claro con dos correas bastante gruesas en donde guardaban municiones, cuchillos, veneno y bombas pero claro esto era la ropa externa la ropa interna era un conjunto negro con tela especial resistente a altas temperaturas y finalizaba con guantes y zapatos especiales del mismo color café, estos colores los ayudaba a camuflarse entre las sombras

Pero hoy era el día que probaría mi valor, esta era mi primera misión real si era un éxito pasaría a la guardia cerbero, me mire una ultima vez al espejo antes de recoger mi mochila y chamarra, en mis azules ojos vi la determinación que me caracterizaba, subí a mi caballo y emprendimos el pequeño viaje que me llevaría a mi primera misión

Al llegar al pequeño pueblo me recibieron varios habitantes y mi compañero de guardia Rei Kagene-Bienvenida a Villa luz, todos estábamos esperándote

-Gracias a todos-sonreí y salude cordialmente a todos los habitantes, ya terminadas las presentaciones seguí a mi primo a su casa-Esta atmósfera es muy cálida, parecen una gran familia

-Es un pueblo muy unido, te acostumbraras rápido-El era de un rango bastante elevado, pero había decidido quedarse a velar de este pueblo en particular, nadie sabia sus razones, al ser seguro y tener a alguien vigilandolo este pueblo se había convertido en la primera prueba para los novatos como su supervisor Rei

-No quiero acostumbrarme, no me malinterpretes pero quiero pasar ya a matar demonios, lo mio no es cuidar y solo evitar ataques de esos seres

-Veo no has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos

-de que hablas, claro que he cambiado

-Eso crees Rin, pero sigues siendo la misma chiquilla mimada e impulsiva, y con esa actitud jamas pasaras de rango, es mas si no cambias esa actitud jamas daré por exitosa esta misión-Sus palabras me congelaron

-Vamos Rei no puedes hablar enserio, solo tengo que capturar 5 demonios para pasar

-Recuerda que yo soy el supervisor, yo decido cuantos demonios te pondré

-Pues pon la cantidad, no hay problema

-Esta bien, veamos te pondré como cuota 50 demonios, ademas a ninguno de ellos debes insultar o usar violencia, solo dardos, si alguno llega lastimado volveré tu cuenta a 0, tengas los que tengas-Las reglas eran estrictas y bastantes claras pero no me desanimo

-Me encantan los desafíos-Sonreí de forma traviesa mientras le sacaba la lengua

-Eso me alegra, ¿Quieres subir y descansar?

-Si me encantaría, he viajado todo el día, puedo dormir hasta en el suelo

-Bueno usa un poco tu lógica, ¿cuando atacan los demonios?

-Eso es fácil, por la noche

-Entonces, ¿cuando debemos vigilar?

-Por la noche, JA-pasaron unos minutos hasta que me di cuenta de lo que sucedía mi sonrisa de satisfacción empezó a borrarse, y mi cara al parecer se lo anuncio a Rei

-Abrígate bien, a las 10 aparecen pingüinos-Los cambios de clima siempre tan radicales, pero por ahora tenia calor así que solo lleve mi chamarra, que mas daba trasnocharme eso no era el mayor reto de mi vida

-Podemos comer algo antes-En todo el día solo había comido tres o cuatro manzanas, estaba hambrienta

-Si, ya es hora de la cena, pero hoy comeremos ligero habrá una celebración en la villa, así que tendrás espacio para probar los platillos de acá-Simplemente el cansancio y el hambre se me fueron, una celebración, mis amistades eran de pueblos cercanos a la pequeña ciudad en la que vivía y cuando eran celebraciones en sus pueblos, no me las perdía, ademas siempre tenían escenario abierto, quiero volver a cantar para una multitud

-Genial, hace siglos que no voy a una celebración, ¿Que celebran?

-Bueno como sabrás estas villas están cerca del altar de la proveedora de la luz la cual nos da energía, y cada comienzo de mes la luz cambia de blanco a un dorado amarillo, y en los lugares cercanos a el altar se nota mejor el cambio, así que se conmemora con una pequeña celebración

-Veo, aunque pensé que las aldeas Kagamine eran las únicas que lo celebraban-Rei se dirigió a la cocina, me dio la tarea de hacer el jugo y comencé a preparar un batido de leche achocolatada

-Si pero acá la hacemos en mitad de año solamente, es en esta época que se ve tan dorada como en las aldeas Kagamine

-Suena genial, ya quiero que empiece-Pocas personas podían acercarse al altar o visitar las aldeas cercanas a el, la oportunidad de ver la luz dorada era única

-Falta poco así que comamos rápido-debo admitir que ya no tenia hambre la emoción me embargaba y me sentía inquieta por salir ya al festival

-Ya termine, vamos

-Tranquila Rin, ve a tu cuarto y organiza, cuando estés lista baja-Decidí no protestar igual había traído solo ropa, libros y mi equipo de cazadora, al llegar a la segunda planta me di cuenta que habían como 8 cuartos bastante espaciosos, elegí una con estantes para poner mis libros, ya que estaría allí una larga temporada, al terminar de poner mis cosas, vi que en mi maleta había un pequeño muñeco parecido a mi, acaso era un regalo, pues no recordaba tener eso en mi poder, no pude pensar mucho en el asunto pues escuche a lo lejos música y solo lo tire en mi cama, la emoción simplemente me nubla

-Ya todo listo y en su lugar,vamos, vamos, vamos...-Rei solo se rió e hizo un comentario de mi extraño e infantil comportamiento y partimos enseguida a la plaza de la villa, era mejor de lo que imaginaba, habían alumbrados en todos los establecimientos, pensar que pronto todo se vería de un hermoso dorado me impacientaba aun mas, habían bastantes puestos con golosinas y juegos pero lo que de verdad llamo mi atención fue el gran escenario en mitad de toda la plaza, la plataforma era redonda, podías mirar lo que estuvieran presentando de todas las direcciones, ademas que el equipo de sonido y las luces le daban un toque delicado pero enérgico, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y mis ojos quedaron estáticos en ese lugar, tenia ganas de cantar encima de el, que las doradas luces me bañaran mientra todos aplaudían

Pero mis sueños se frustraron cuando una banda subió y comenzó a tocar, la vocalista era bastante talentosa, ademas se veía contrastar con ese vestido blanco y sus grandes rizos rojos-Te gusta el espectáculo-La persona a mi lado ya no era Rei, ahora que miraba a todos los lados lo había perdido de vista, genial estaba perdida

-Si, soy nueva en la villa, es la primera vez que los veo-El chico que estaba a mi lado se parecía bastante a la vocalista así que intuí que eran familiares

-Si, desde hace dos años que se presentan para dar apertura al festival

-Solo la apertura, alguien puede subir y presentarse-Mis esperanzas acaso no estaban perdidas

-Tienes que inscribirte, para cantar y según el criterio de las personas podrás ser la apertura, o el entremedio y si tienes suerte el momento dorado-Esa palabra latió con fuerza en mi corazón, quería ser el momento dorado

-Gracias por la información, perdóname por no presentarme, Soy Rin Mengurine

-Mucho gusto-el miro impresionado el escenario-lo siento me tengo que ir, también soy parte del espectáculo-vi como se alejaba, luego subir y cantar a dueto con la vocalista, que envidia, quería también cantar, sera que mi misión durara tanto como para tener la oportunidad de ser el momento dorado, en que estaba pensando no era un cantante, era una cazadora, pensé que ya había renunciado a ese sueño cuando comencé mi entrenamiento, pero simplemente la música me hacia vibrar como podría olvidarla

-Rin, al fin te encuentro, con que te entretuviste-al comprar una golosinas Rei me localizo, al parecer también se distrajo y me perdió de vista, ya juntos otra vez decidimos ir a probar suerte en juegos y comer golosinas casi toda la noche

* * *

Sentí que alguien entraba en mi habitación y abría las cortinas-Vamos Rin ya casi empieza nuestro turno-Me dolía la barriga y simplemente mis ojos no querían abrirse-Ya son las 6 de la tarde has dormido todo el día, que mal entrenada estas-Que molesto, abrí mis ojos con mucho esfuerzo y lo primero que hice fue ver a Rei mal, el iba a salir pero vio algo en mi cama que le llamo la atención-¿Y ese muñeco?

-¿De que hablas?-me levante con pesar y recordé los sucesos de ayer-Creo que es un regalo

-¿Crees?

-No lo compre solo apareció en mi maleta

-Bueno, alístate salimos en media hora-el salio de mi cuarto, y con dificultad me aliste, baje con una mala cara pues Rei no pudo contenerse y empezó a reírse estrepitosamente, luego de comer me sentí mas recuperada, ya eran como las 8 y vi que la villa estaba mas apagada a diferencia de ayer-Bien hora de asignar los puestos de vigilancia, quieres la parte con mas actividad o con menos-lo medite un poco

-Mejor lo tomo con calma hoy-Rei quedo impactado un rato, no podía confesarle que soñaba con ser el momento dorado del siguiente festival

-Esta bien, iré al norte de la villa, tu quédate en esta zona comercial-asentí y me dirigí a patrullar, aunque era poca la luz, no necesitaba mis lentes para la oscuridad, mientras caminaba por las calles me fije en una tienda de instrumentos, al acercarme vi los anuncios al parecer la artista del momento dorado se iba a casar, estaban buscando un nuevo acto para el próximo festival

Mis ojos se iluminaron, la noche anterior el momento dorado fue mejor de lo que había pensado, la artista era bastante alta y elegante, con un hermoso cabello largo y rubio, ademas de unos profundos ojos dorados al igual que toda la celebración en ese momento, su cabello y vestido estaban adornados con lirios blancos que se abrieron ante la luz dorada pero lo que de verdad termino de capturarme fue su voz y su hermosa interpretación en el piano, pensar que podría ser yo la próxima en tocar ese piano de cristal, definitivamente yo era la indicada para ese numero

-¿Que haces tan tarde fuera de casa?-Mis pensamientos e ilusiones fueron rápidamente parados, esa voz masculina tan arrogante y llena de lujuria no podía ser ignorada

-Se cuidarme-Le respondí agresivamente, esperando una reacción que lo delatara, y viera que yo no era su presa

-Estas segura, te vez muy frágil y pequeña, que podrías hacer contra mi-De las sombras salio ese sujeto, su cabello y ojos eran de un extraño color azul bastante oscuro al igual que su camisa de mangas largas, tenia un pantalón claro bastante ajustado, ademas de su extraña ropa, tenia una piel demasiado pálida como si nunca le hubiera dado el sol, al mirar sus descalzos pies vi que la parte baja estaba quemada, era un demonio y peor aun se veía muy fuerte

-A veces las apariencias engañan-iba a sacar mis municiones pero unas manos me agarraron y elevaron unos 5 cm del suelo, al mirar a mi captor me di cuenta que ese demonio no estaba solo, su compañero a diferencia de el tenia ojos y cabello morado, no contaba con que fueran dos y estaba claramente sorprendida

-Eres muy valiente pequeña, déjame presentarnos, me llaman Kaito y mi compañero Gakupo-El puso sus manos en mis muslos y comenzó a manosearlos-veo que tenias razón-de mis cinturones saco mis pistolas de dardos y bengalas-¿Una cazadora?-los dos demonios se sorprendieron

-Algún problema que sea mujer-Ambos rieron

-Para nada, sera interesante-Kaito agarro mis piernas y las puso rodeando su cadera, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, estaba asustada

-No, suéltenme-Sentí que Gakupo aflojaba mi agarre para sacarme la camisa, decidí aprovechar y lo use para impulsarme y darle un cabezazo en toda la nariz a Kaito, ambos se alejaron y caí de trasero al frió suelo, pero libre, la adrenalina había llenado mi cuerpo aunque tratara de calmarla agarre mis cuchillos envenenados y embestí a Kaito enterrándole el cuchillo en el corazón, cayo con fuerza al suelo el veneno solo lo dormiría pues no era letal en los demonios, cuando recupere mis armas me di cuenta que no veía al segundo demonio por ningún lado

-Las mujeres de verdad son criaturas fascinantes-Ese cobarde trataba de huir, lo perseguí lo mas rápido que daban mis piernas y en una curva me deslice golpeando sus pies, esto ocasiono que cayera de cara hasta a mi me dolió ese golpe, cuando trato de levantarse le dispare los dardos, durmiendolo al instante, no lo podía creer mi primera noche en el sector tranquilo y había tenido el mayor susto de toda mi corta vida, cuando la adrenalina bajo, sentí un poco de dolor, pero estaba emocionada, lance una bengala blanca para pedirle ayuda a Rei, pues yo sola no podía con los pesados demonios

Cuando el llego también se sorprendió, eran dos demonios de alto nivel capturados por una novata-¿Te causaron problemas?

-Si, pero esto me anima a seguir el camino que elegí-Mire por ultima vez el anuncio de la tienda de música y me entristecí un poco

-Veo, pero no tienes que renunciar tampoco a todo lo demás-Su sonrisa me alivio, sabia que era lo que me perturbaba

-Tienes razón

* * *

Al regresar de nuestra patrulla nocturna, almacene los puntos de esos demonios y los enviamos otra vez al infierno, por ser atrapados pasarían 2 meses sin alimento, tenia una marca en mi brazo que almacenaba puntos por cada demonio que capturaba, me servirían para comprar conjuros, armas o elixirs-Fue una noche exitosa, estoy lista para un merecido descanso

-No tan rápido señorita, hoy es lunes comienzo de semana, hay aseo general

-Esta bien, no me afecta si eso crees, dime que hacer y lo terminare rápido para dormir

-Bien-el fue por los utensilios de limpieza cuando volvió me miro un par de minutos-Ahora que recuerdo, ten cuidado con esos muñecos en forma de personas son los escondites favoritos de los demonios

**Continuara **

**nakamura myu: **Estaba corto por que era el prologo, quería ver si gustaba mi idea :3 y elegí a Rin la que todos conocemos y amamos, solo le cambie el apellido por cuestiones de la trama, a veces escribo capítulos cortos, pero tratare de mejorar la duración se que esperan leer un buen segmento de la historia

**carolinewoman: **Si recuerda mucho a el por que es como una secuela, segunda temporada xd no se, pero igual no tendrá tanta relevancia y por si acaso daré una versión corta si es necesario y si tendrá bastante RinxLen pero mientras los dejo en suspenso, si leíste mi antiguo fick sabrás que ese muñeco tiene mucha importancia

** fernandaalexa: **Si, pero que pasa si Len es muy muy malo xd lo odiarías?

**uzumita: **Espero disfrutes este capitulo

**holiwis: **No es el cap 2, es el uno, lo primero era el prologo, sin mas disfrútalo :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones:**

-Diálogos

-"_pensamientos"_

**POV Personaje** -Narrado en primera persona

**Nota de la autora: **No se bien si este proyecto no les llama la atención, me dicen si es malo, pensare en otro, solo quiero que disfruten leyendo mis trabajos, sin mas que decir aquí el 2 capitulo, aqui es donde empiezan los problemas para nuestra cazadora :3

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Invitación a la villa dorada **

**-Rin-**

Ya han pasado dos años desde que empece mi entrenamiento en esta pequeña villa atacada constantemente por demonios al ser un portal de entrada al reino humano, al principio aparecieron bastante demonios y pensé que mi meta de cazar a los 50 se cumpliría pronto pero llegamos a una temporada que simplemente no aparecieron demonios y el único demonio que apareció me reto a un enfrentamiento y yo con mi mal humor por el atraso acepte, lastimandolo gravemente perdiendo los 35 demonios que antes había capturado, tuve bastantes tropiezos y fallas, vi llegar e irse a novatos que aprendían rápido esa lección que según Rei yo no había aprendido, aun cuando mi frustración crecía al verse demorado mi objetivo de ser una cazadora de alto rango, no me rendí y encontré consuelo en la música, ya he sido el momento dorado de dos celebraciones, gane bastantes admiradores, la celebración del pueblo creció gracias a mi, pues venían de otras villas solo para escucharme y justo eso fue lo que me dio la oportunidad de que un habitante de las aldeas Kagamine me oyera, me dio una invitación para cuando terminara mi misión fuera a su próximo festival, me recibirían como un acto, aunque claro no podía ni soñar ser el evento dorado pero me honraba cantar en su tarima.

Ahora llevaba 45 demonios y faltaban 3 meses para el festival de la aldea Kagamine, ya alguien me reemplazaría como el evento dorado, así que estaba segura que este año terminaría mi misión y seria un acto en el festival mas grande y exclusivo-Si que has llegado lejos-Rei entro en mi cuarto sin tocar como siempre

-He practicado desde que recibí esta invitación-abrace la invitación con la llave que me dio ese amable señor

-Se que ya has estado aquí dos años, pero aun no has aprendido lo que se debe

-No me importa hicimos un trato, y esto a 5 demonios de conseguirlo

-Sabes yo me demore 5 años en aprender lo que se debe-Y yo que pensaba que iba a marcar un record-No tienes por que desesperarte

-Pero no me dices que debo aprender

-Si te digo no lo aprenderás como se debe

-Excusas, no creo que sea necesario

-Si no lo fuera, hace rato te hubiera dejado ir

-No me hará falta, soy la mejor cazador, tengo un don innato

-Si mi adorada Rin es la mejor-Hay un pequeña molestia que se pego a mi como un chicle, el primer demonio que capture se llama Kaito, y desde que volvió de la ciudad de los demonios me ha seguido como una sombra, pero ahora es una versión chibi de el mismo, a veces vuelve a ser el demonio pervertido con el que me enfrente pero solo cuando quiere cocinar o hacerme un favor

-Por que esa cosa sigue en esta casa-Rei lo miro mal y el solo saco su pequeña lengua

-No le hables asi a mi pequeña mascota-le sobe la cabeza, no es como que lo aceptara del todo pero le decía las cosas que yo no podía a Rei, y me gustaba sus peleas infantiles

-Rin, te amo-Kaito prácticamente se derritió en mi hombro, esta debió ser una de las razones para que no hubiera cazadoras, los demonios eran unos don juanes, pero no podía caer en sus dulces palabras, así que los trataba como mascotas, Kaito ha sido uno de los mas persistentes, al parecer le gusta mi apariencia débil, ademas de que sospecho que la mayoría son pedofilos, enfermos

De cualquier manera ya casi empezaba mi turno de vigilar, Rei esta noche no saldría hacer guardia así que yo supervisaría a los aprendices, a ellos ya les faltaba poco y les habían dado el visto bueno en la misión, tal vez ellos me dirían que era lo que debía aprender en esta misión

-¿Así que ya pronto vuelven al cuartel general?

-Si, la primera misión es bastante sencilla-Bah habladores, que trataban de decirme, ya llevaba mas de 50 demonios, y ellos apenas y podían matar uno y juntos

-Si super sencilla, pero dijanme que aprendieron

-La verdad tampoco lo sabemos pero Rei dijo que ya lo teníamos-¿Tenían que?, el grito de nena que despertaba a medio pueblo, por ver a un pequeño demonio de clasificación c, patéticos novatos

Esa noche como de costumbre, ellos fueron juntos y escasamente cazaron un demonio, pero no me importaba ya tenia los 5 demonios que me faltaban, estaba triste pero me despedí de todos los habitantes, amigos, compañeros, había creado una pequeña vida en esa villa y me dolía un poco dejarla, pero todos confiaban en que lo lograría, tenia que llevar mi música al festival dorado

* * *

Sentí que mi viaje fue muy rápido, tal vez era por que mi corazón latía mas rápido que el galope de mi caballo, tenia un sudor frió pegando la ropa a mi piel, cuando por fin llegue los guardias vieron mi invitación y empezaron abrir las puertas, las cuales rechinaron y mostraron una gran telaraña bloqueando el paso,definitivamente eran muy exclusivos, antes de entrar me dieron algunas indicaciones ademas de que me advirtieron entrar primero donde me hospedaría a ningún otro edificio

Cuando atravese los jardines me encontre con las aldea Kagamine debo admitir, son mas hermosas de lo que describen los libros, sus calles eran doradas, las casas y establecimientos parecían ser de un delicado y traslucido material pero al tocarlo eran tan fuerte como el concreto y su luz era de un tenue amarillo, ademas todos los rincones de la aldea tenia una bella melodía, como si alguien cantara siempre desde el centro de las aldeas, una voz suave y acogedora que transmite seguridad deseando a sus habitantes felicidad, pero lo que aun no encajaba es que parecía que no había nadie en la aldea, recorrí la plaza y la zona residencial pero ni un habitante aparecio

-Este hermoso pueblo, se ve como un cuadro sin nadie recorriendo sus calles-La voz de mi pequeño compañero me tranquilizo, pues me sentía extremadamente sola, a veces agradecía tener a ese pequeño demonio Kaito, aunque se negaba a darme información de Len, aun cuando le prometía grandes recompensas, debo destacar que eso solo aumenta mi curiosidad de encontrar a ese violador y vengarme de la peor forma

-Esto es muy aterrador-apreté fuerte la llave que venia en la invitación, busque el numero de la residencia donde me hospedaría, se veía acogedora y diferente a las demás edificaciones de allí, pero no iba a ser quisquillosa solo esperaba que no trataran mal a los extranjeros, ya que no tengo un carácter muy pasivo, estaba cansada el viaje había sido largo y mi cuerpo se sentía algo entumecido, pero cuando intente abrir la puerta Kaito me detuvo

-Hay alguien adentro

-Debe ser el que me invito

-No es una presencia humana

-De que hablas en la aldea Kagamine no hay demonios, esta protegida por la luz de nuestra salvadora

-Claro que lo se, por eso me parece extraño, en toda la aldea no hay ni una presencia humana-Se que esto era sospechoso, pero era la aldea Kagamine todos querían venir y conocerla, pero nunca habían dejado entrar a nadie que no naciera exclusivamente acá, decidí ignorar a Kaito y entre en esa posada, mi sorpresa fue grande cuando adentro vi a 7 demonios de rango S-Creo que me equivoque-trate de salir de la posada con calma pero los demonios no me dejarían ir así, sentí como se abalanzaban contra mi, antes de perder el conocimiento pude ver un rostro bastante familiar-_"Len"_

**Continuara**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaraciones:**

-Diálogos

-"_pensamientos"_

**POV Personaje** -Narrado en primera persona

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Una apuesta**

Cuando abrí mis ojos pude observar que efectivamente estaba en una jaula me habían capturado unos demonios ahora temía por mi vida o mejor dicho mi castidad, cuando trate de levantarme toda la jaula se movió, estaba colgada del techo, me asome un poco para ver que había abajo y me encontré con una orgía de demonios-Al fin despertaste-La voz de Kaito hizo que prácticamente saltara, mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, estaba sudando frió y las piernas me temblaban-¿Estas bien?

-Si, gracias pensé que me cambiarías por tus compañeros demonios

-Jamas haría algo como eso, prometí acompañarte hasta que fueras una gran cazadora y tu misma eliminaras para siempre mi existencia

-De todos modos, tu fuerza no bastaría para salir de esta situación

-Lo se, estos demonios no son normales, ademas no sabia de la existencia de esta aldea demoníaca

-De verdad no sabias

-Digo la verdad desconocía su existencia

-Ahora que lo pienso, su nombre es Len...Kagamine, sera alguien importante por acá

-Len...es el demonio que buscas, al cual le diste una golpisa, puede que sea alguien importante, que crees que te haga

-El...a mi, no me hagas reír-saque una pinza de mi flequillo, esta es la oportunidad que he esperado

-Hay muchos demonios allí abajo, no tenemos oportunidad

**-**Creo que puedo averiguar donde esta su habitación-doble un poco la pinza hasta que encajara bien en la cerradura y esta cedió dejándome libre

-Bueno es mejor que no hacer nada-Kaito se acomodo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta como siempre-¿puedo ayudar en algo?

-Luego te aviso-cerca de mi jaula había una cornisa así que salte y me agarre de ella, todos estaba bastante ocupados, lo que menos hacían era mirar al techo, lo sentía en el aire la presencia de Len sabia donde estaba solo tenia que darle un ataque sorpresa, estuve esperando por tanto tiempo esta oportunidad, mi venganza, en mi pecho un calor que no podría explicar se expandía por todo mi cuerpo, la adrenalina era muy fuerte e intoxicante

-Rin tranquilízate, te va a dar un paro cardíaco si sigues a este ritmo

-No puedo explicarlo, siempre me pongo de esta forma cuando estoy cerca de Len-luego de un recorrido pude visualizar una puerta con muchos detalles, aquella puerta palpitaba de una forma hipnotizante-Al fin lo encontré-tenia todos los bellos erizados, estaba en una especie de trance de verdad queria acabar con ese demonio, de un salto ya estaba frente a la puerta y sin pensarlo la embestí rompiéndola en pedazos

-Waaahhh-oi dos diferentes gritos, cuando pude ver bien el interior del cuarto, vi a Miku y Len jugando cartas-¿Por que hiciste eso?

-¿que...?...Miku... estas, aqui, no lo mas importante con EL, ¿que esta pasando?

-Bueno...-Los dos se miraron por unos minutos-...Estas lista para ¿esto?

-SI, que significa todo esto-mi cara estaba roja lo sabia me sentía furiosa, acaso eran amantes, no eso era ridículo, no entendía nada

-Rin, se que todos estos años has creído que odiamos a muerte a los demonios, pero cuando el mundo y lo humanos estaban en peligro nuestras familias unieron fuerzas con los demonios, ellos ayudaron a la humanidad, por eso solo nosotros combatimos con ellos, pues un humano jamas podría enfrentarse con un demonio

-a que te refieres ¿no soy humana?

-No lo eres, yo soy mas humana que tu, eres de la rama familiar Kagamine, eres una demonio completa

-Pero entonces por que estaba con los Mengurine

-Bueno, yo puedo explicar eso-Len que hasta entonces solo era un espectador, participo de nuestra conversación-Hay tres ramas familiares como sabrás, pero antes solo habían dos, los Kagamine nacimos por que los demonios se enamoraban de humanas y decidían tener familias con ellas y la mayoría eran mujeres de las dos familias, así que como eran solo medio demonios, nos quedamos y creamos nuestra propia aldea y debes en cuando salimos y nos mezclamos

-Entonces yo solo me estaba mezclando

-Si cuando fueras mayor, se te diría toda la verdad y elegirías a donde ir-Esto era ridículo, aunque también explicaba mi super-fuerza y demás cosas

-Veo, así que soy Rin kagamine-Sonaba mejor

-Bueno, ustedes tendrán mucho de que hablar, cuando decidas puedes volver al cuartel te estaremos esperando-Miku se despidió y nos dejo solos

-Te veías decidida a matarme cuando entraste a este cuarto

-Todavía no he cambiado de parecer, pero eres muy igual a mi, que eres para mi

-Soy tu gemelo

-Que, pero entonces por que nos separaron

-Era la primera vez que nacían demonios gemelos, así que era mejor separarnos para no volvernos dependientes uno del otro, eso hubiera sido un problema

-Entiendo, no se de que mas hablar, ¿que paso con Luka?

-Pues estaba en mi lista, tan mal lo hice

-pues nunca le pregunte, pero eso no quita el hecho que la violaste y te castigare por eso

-Si que eres testaruda, pero tienes una hermosa voz como yo, así que los dos seremos el momento dorado de este festival

-Jamas haré equipo contigo para nada

-¿Que?, no hablas enserio, no quieres conocer a nuestra familia

-No quiero involucrarme en el mundo de los demonios

-No me digas que de verdad seras cazadora-el comenzó a burlarse

-Si, con mi fuerza mantendré a raya a esos demonios

-No puedes darle la espalda a tu raza

-No se la estoy dando y para mi es la Humana

-Los humanos jamas te lo agradecerán, no importa cuantas buenas acciones hagas o si los proteges, apenas tengas un tropiezo dejaran de tratarte como su semejante

-Pues correré el riesgo, así que cuídate

-Esa vez solo me agarraste con la guardia baja-vi sus facciones, al parecer mi respuesta no le estaba gustando-Si quieres tenerme como un enemigo que así sea

-Ja, no te considero mi enemigo, un obstáculo, una basura que tengo que limpiar-Al parecer mi gemelo tenia una personalidad tan explosiva como la mía, agradecía tener buenos reflejos de no ser así tendría sus garras perforando mis pulmones-aawww el gatito saco sus garras-y otra embestida esquivada por poco, debo decir que me estaba poniendo nerviosa, el cuarto no era muy bueno para hacer maniobras-Bueno esta reunión familiar tendrá que llegar a su fin

-me temo que eso lo decidiré yo-al esquivar otra embestida paso lo que mas temía, tropecé con un mueble y caí de bruces al suelo, cuando trate de incorporarme sentí las garras de Len atravesar mi estomago-Si no liberas todo tu poder no estarás a la altura del mio-No podía hablar la sangre amenazaba con salir de mi boca, no quería darle gusto pero no pude evitarlo, me desmaye-**¡Rin!**

**Continuara**

******Nota de la autora:** Un cambio repentino de la trama este cap tiene poca acción es mas para avanzar en la trama y nuevos descubrimientos, ademas me di cuenta que Rin debe tener su hermoso apellido y ser la gemela de Len así que decidí unirlo y modificar un poco mi idea original que opinan?:3 pero luego de esto surgirá la cazadora que ella siempre quiso ser? bueno aclarando lo de Kaito, es como un chibi no un niño, me explico se hace tamaño bolsillo xd, tal vez en el siguiente cap haya drama quien sabe, gracias por sus comentarios


	5. Chapter 5

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos

-"_pensamientos"_

_-Recuerdo_

**(*)Notas**

**Nota de la autora:** Me disculpo enormemente por la demora tratare de actualizar con mas frecuencia, hablando de los capitulos estos 5 han sido de pura historia pues ya saben la aventura necesita una historia solida y la verdad estaba todavia pensando en los poderes y papel que le daria a Rin al fin perfeccionada la historia de transfondo podemos avanzar mas libremente, gracias a los que siguen el fick.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: **El despertar de una cazadora

Desperté en mas de un sentido al abrir mis ojos ya no era yo, Rin Mengurine había muerto lo sentia pues ya no sentia ni percibia igual, en la acogedora y a la vez fría habitación pude distinguir un espejo de cuerpo completo tenia curiosidad de mirarme pues me sentía rara fuera de mi, cuando trate de levantarme sentí cada musculo adormilado, conocía bastante bien mi cuerpo y por las sensaciones en el pude adivinar que llevaba durmiendo mínimo dos días prácticamente cada paso me resultaba agotador, me acerque al espejo y me aterre por mi desagradable aspecto no era vanidosa ni esperaba verme presentable recién levantada pero la imagen que tenia era hasta repulsiva, mi cabello ahora parecían fibras de miel, un color tan chillón solo característicos de los demonios, tenia unas ojeras que rayaban en el color negro pero mis ojos eran azules como siempre me tranquilizaba que no fueran rojo como el de la mayoría, ademas que le paso a mi piel, parecía que me había escondido del sol desde que nací debo admitir que prefería estar tostada que traslucida, tenia un camisón rosado con volantes con esta apariencia parezco una muñeca de porcelana...rota y vieja

-No cabe duda, ya no soy humana-toque con mis largas y amarillas garras el hermoso cristal que reflejaba mi desagradable apariencia

-Nunca lo fuiste realmente-Pensaba que estaba sola, pero ahi estaba mi supuesto hermano gemelo, maldito el día en que te conocí Len

-No se como pero cada encuentro contigo cambia mi vida-y no cambios pequeños, no señor, son cambios de 360 grados

-Pensé que estarías mas enojada pero te ves de un humor aceptable

-Que no este tratando de sacarte el corazón no significa que no este enojada, solo me choca mi nueva apariencia-Pase mis dedos suavemente sobre mi cabello y me sorprendió lo suave y sedoso que era

-No puedes escapar por siempre de tus raíces-¿Esta retándome?

-Tal vez no pueda pero eso no significa que las acepte

-Oh vas a seguir en el plan "soy una cazadora"

-Si-Len me miro incrédulo y algo irritado

-Entonces volverás con Miku

-Ellos no son cazadores, solo controlan que nada se salga de control y las agresiones entre ambas razas se mantengan al mínimo-Al parecer no se lo esperaba ya que se quedo en total silencio

-Entonces a donde iras

-A convertirme en una verdadera cazadora-No soy una testaruda, me clasificaría mejor la palabra persistente

-A que te refieres, como que verdadera?-El estaba obstruyendo la salida así que de un empujón lo corrí, camine por los pasillos de ese lugar desconocido-Acaso piensas cazar a tu propia especie, somos tu verdadera familia

-Pues si ese es el caso solo me queda entrenar para darles una muerte rápida y sin dolor a mi querida familia-Me sorprendí a mi misma, nunca pensé que seria capaz de decir cosas tan crueles y tan retorcidamente irónicas

-por favor dime que bromeas-no pude responder, al abrir la puerta al final del pasillo al menos 4 guardias me inmovilizaron y ante mi apareció la figura de una mujer sumamente hermosa, con una figura elegante y estilizada, su cabello era largo, rubio y tan fino que parecían hilos, quede petrificada por su gélida mirada y no cabía de la sorpresa al oír a Len referirse a esa mujer como su madre, como mi madre con unas cuantas ordenes los fornidos demonios me arrastraron y encerraron esta vez en una clase de cubo y al patearlo supe que esta vez no tenia escapatoria, estaba a merced de "Mi querida familia"

* * *

**(Len)**

-En que pensabas, te dije que te alejaras de ella-Conocía a su progenitora y al parecer su padre también pues se había ido a esconder y solo quedaba el para recibir toda la furia

-Yo quería conocerla...

-Crees que eso es una excusa, como demonio lo que menos importan son los lazos familiares, eres a veces tan débil como tu padre, tal vez debí mandarte a ti con los humanos, tu hermana se ve mas fuerte que tu-Esas palabras cargadas con veneno me herían de verdad, sentí mis ojos arder pero sabia que solo se burlaría de mi si llegaba a derramar una sola lagrima

-Lo siento...no se...en que estaba pensando-Trate de respirar pero mis ojos como siempre me traicionaron y una pequeña lagrima se deslizo

-Patético-murmuro-Largo, desde hoy quedas desterrado de estas tierras-Esperaba un severo castigo pero esto...había superado sus mas locas pesadillas

-Me vas a reemplazar...por Rin

-No creo que ella acepte, pero...ahora que lo pienso-Una sonrisa que últimamente adornaba su rostros casi diario, esa sonrisa simplemente le erizaba todos los vellos del cuerpo-seria perfecto-Luego negó un par de veces mientras reía roncamente-sera muy divertido

-¿Divertido?

-Ver como tu hermana te caza, ese sera tu verdadero castigo por desobedecerme-Estaba sorprendido antes ella no era así, pero fue desde aquel incidente que se había vuelto una persona totalmente diferente a su adorada progenitora que podía hacer jamas lastimaría a mi madre el afecto y la imagen que tenia de ella desde mi niñez no me dejaba odiarla, acepte cabizbajo ese castigo y aproveche el tiempo que me dio para escapar un poco de mi cazadora, sabia por experiencia que Madre no era una persona de amenazas vacías y si quería tener un chance tenia que escapar

* * *

**(Rin)**

No paso mucho cuando escucho el ruido de unos tacones, no le extraño ver la figura de aquella mujer de dorados cabellos es mas la esperaba ansiosa-¿Te gusta tu nueva apariencia?-simplemente no le contestaría no estaba obligada ademas era mas que obvio que odiaba todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero por alguna razón quería tener algunas respuesta de aquella mujer

-Ahora soy lo que yo mas odio, un sucio demonio

-De que hablas eres de sangre pura y veo que heredaste mi belleza

-Entonces eres...

-Si, me alegra verte de nuevo mi querida hija-Un escalofrió recorrió toda mi columna y luego todo se volvió negro, lo próximo que sentí fue un húmedo lenguetazo, me levante sorprendida y me encontré con un gran san bernardo, ademas de eso me di cuenta que estaba en medio de la nada en una lugar frió y lleno de neblina, camine despacio sentía que flotaba pues era incapaz de ver el suelo, seguía de cerca al gran perro y entre la tormenta de nieve visualice una cabaña de troncos, la emoción me embargo al ver humo, apresure mi paso pero me di cuenta de que no había sentido frió aun con la poca ropa que llevaba encima, recordé los últimos sucesos y recordé mi molesta apariencia de demonio, los humanos de esa cabaña no me dejarían entrar

Pero para mi sorpresa no había nadie en ese lugar, supuse que habrían salido un momento pero al caer la noche me di cuenta que esa cabaña estaba deshabitada, el perro era el que ponía los leños en la fogata -Así que eres mi única compañía-el perro ladro y meneo su cola, me enterneció esa acción, al parecer me habían puesto en libertad, luego de comer una lata de sopa investigue un poco el refugio y me sorprendí notablemente cuando en el cuarto trasero pude ver armas de cazadores, pero no como las que solo capturaban demonios estas se veían bastante peligrosas, el perro paso entre mis piernas y encendió el interruptor al otro lado del cuarto, aprecie mejor las armas de verdadera caza demoníaca y un escrito en la pared con sangre seca

_"El verdadero orgullo de un cazador, esta en la sangre de su presa"_

**Continuara**


End file.
